The Battle Against the Evil Pyramid
by meteorsummoner
Summary: When monsters attack Pannam Town, Mag and company barely escape. They soon find themselves fighting unspeakable power of destruction. One wrong move and they're finished! (PG for violence and blooshed)
1. Preview

::Note from MeteorSummoner... You've read the Beginning of the End, right? The one where everything went random at the end? That was my first attempt at a serious story, but I failed. Now.HERE'S THE REAL BEGINNING OF THE END!!!! It'll be more serious too.::  
  
PREVIEW (the beginning is the same as the world with changes here and there)  
  
It all started when Mag Launcher has a really strange dream. Something bad had happened and he was lost in a world of light. When he awakens that morning, he thought no more of that dream. Later that day, while going to leave for an Adventure in a ruin, he realizes that Linear Cannon was nowhere to be seen. While he, Gre Nade, Chain Gun, Bomberman, and Pepper look for her, monsters start attacking around Pannam Port. After checking out the scene, they see a huge dragon fly overhead. Not good. After returning to the Launcher household, they try to figure out what in the world is going on. When one finally attacked the town, Mag, Gre, Chain, Pepper, and a soldier from the 8th Empire quickly evacuates. When the team arrives at Museville, they find that the problem was more widespread than previously calculated. The MISSION: If they want to survive, they first have to find Linear, then find who and what is responsible for the monsters attacking, and put a stop to it before the whole world is devastated and everyone is killed!!  
  
::Note from MeteorSummoner. If I don't put this up, I'll forget the storyline, like the first one.::sweat drop:: Ahem, anyway, enjoy this one. I'll do my best to keep it interesting, not absurd. Expect an update soon.that is, if I don't get stuck playing Advance Wars 2.:: 


	2. The Beginning

::Note from MeteorSummoner...

This will be a remake of my last entry. Keep in mind that as soon as I have uploaded the third chapter, I will erase The Beginning of the End, so if you want to read something that's mostly random, read that first before its too late!!

Nope, I do not own the characters, places, Cyframes, and story of Evolution.

**Unknown**

_"Weapon manufacturer…meet quota on schedule…beep beep…weapon ready for immediate shipment…bleep…now on stand-by for new order…beep."_

"Look's like its ready."

"Excellent! It took too long, though. Figures. Where should we test it out?"

"How about Pannam Town? No one will care much if it is reduced to ruins…Heh, it would just be like our new hideout…After all, it's already called the Town of Ruins, why don't we make it what they call it too?

Laughter. "Right. Good idea." A sound of a button is pressed. "Deploy it to Pannam Town…NOW!!!"

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

_"Come into the light. Save the world of Evolutia. Fight the evil pyramid. The time has come…"_

_"What should I do? Who are you?"_

_"Me? You'll find out when the time comes. Just be ready. The time is coming a lot sooner than you think."_

_"But…I'm not sure…why me?!"_

_"Do not be afraid. Everything will be explained in due time. Even why your friend disappeared."_

The boy woke up suddenly, feeling a little afraid. It was still dark; the first time in a long while since he has woke up that early. The clock read 4:30, almost time for the sun to rise. For a second, he had forgotten why he woke up, then he heard that calm yet cryptic voice:

_"…even why your friend disappeared."_

That sentence…could it be a warning? He got out of bed and went downstairs to check on someone. Opened the door quietly and looked inside. She was still asleep. Phew. That dream was just a false alarm. He was sure that nothing would happen. Quickly went back to his room and fell asleep.

**Pannam****Town**

It was a beautiful day in Pannam Town; the skies were clear and the sun had just risen. Here and there, the people of this small countryside town started their day, during their routine stuff. The biggest building, which  belonged to the Society, had just opened the doors. Every now and then, an Adventurer would enter, looking for work and either leave with a determined look on their face (got a job) or have a disappointed look (better luck next time). One of them that was just approaching was a sixteen-year old boy by the name of Mag Launcher. Mag had lived in Pannam Town all his life and has yet to see what was outside of town, except when he went Adventuring in a ruins.

When he was younger, he had wanted to go Adventuring to the ruins with his parents, who were both Adventurers, and become famous too. But he had always been told that he was too young; he'd get his chance when he got older. Now, since his parents had disappeared while exploring a ruin somewhere far, Mag is able to go into the ruins himself to look for treasure. And because it is dangerous work, he always goes equipped with a Cyframe, which is a mechanical device developed by the Ancients, supposedly to help the physically weak people of that time fight monsters and others. Mag's Cyframe, which was attacked to a locking device on his shoulder, looked like a cylinder-shape with a hand attached at the end (good for punching stuff).  The Launcher family has always been in debt for many reasons. Right now, the debt is tremendously high and it was Mag's responsibility to pay it all off.

Gre Nade, the family butler who had served the Launchers for several generations, had taken care of Mag since he was small and continues to do so since the incident. A month or so after Mag's parents had disappeared, a young girl had appeared at the Launcher household door. She had carried a letter which was from Mag's father because he had recognized the handwriting:

"You must protect this girl, Linear, until I return."

Since that day, three years have past and there had been no further signs of Mag's father. The girl, her name is Linear Cannon, can be seen accompanying Mag to the town of Pannam, to the ruins…everywhere, it seems like. Mag was determined to follow through his father's wishes and protect Linear, but there hasn't really been any real danger yet.

Mag entered the Society building, going round a pair of Adventurers who it seemed like they got the Shoel Ruins, which Mag was hoping to get. Never mind that, he could probably get another assignment…if there were any.

He was greeted by Nina, who worked there as a receptionist. She was the one that gives Mag, as well as others, the assignments like which ruins they can go to and what to pick up. Also, she is in charge of handling the Launcher family debt, as they owed the money to the Society. Today, she was wearing the brown Society uniform. She has her hair done in two braids, ::not good with descriptions, but I will do my best!:: and was wearing a pair of thick-framed round glasses, as usual. She's a bit serious, though.

"Hi, Mag, you're finally awake," Nina told him as he approached. She was used to him arriving later in the day, for he _always_ oversleeps, no matter what. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to get an assignment," Mag replied.

"Okay…" Nina took out a bunch of papers and started to flip through it. "Let's see…how about this one? Heaven Ruins…in the middle of a forest…Retrieve a glowing orb that sort of looks like it might be used to power up something. Does that sound okay?"

"Okay, sure!" Mag exclaimed, ready to go.

"Of course, whatever else you may find, you keep," Nina explained. "This is an important mission. _Do try to get the Appraisal Item_," she added. "It would _really_ help our museum. We hardly have anything there!! Well, good luck!"

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

Just exiting the Society building, Mag was already trying to plan the best way through the ruins without taking too much damage. He figured that this one might not be so hard because he had just recently powered up his Cyframe twice and also added a hammer slot, but you can never be sure. He'd better play it safe and pick up some Naolin and Red Vipers back at home…

"Are you heading off to the ruins?" a voice asked. Mag turned and saw Gre. He was carrying a bag which was filled with some Naolin.

"Yeah," Mag said, looking at the bag. "Um…can I take some Naolin?" he asked. "I'm broke so I can't buy any."

"Sorry, Master Mag," Gre replied with mild disappointment. "But this Naolin is to be added to our stockpile, which is empty. Someone's been stealing it lately.

"I wonder who it is…" Mag said slowly. Chain maybe?

There had been a feud between the Launchers and the Guns for many generations. Chain and Mag were always in competition to see who could get the most assignments finished. Chain carries a huge blade Cyframe on her back; the Cyframe also allows her to fly. She has a quick temper and hates to lose at anything; that's why so many people that don't know her confuse her to be a boy.

"Anyway, I have to get going," Gre said. "If I can help, I'll be back at the house." He walked away.

Mag suddenly realized something and hurried after him. "Gre, did you see Linear anywhere? She was supposed to be waiting for my at the front of the Society building but I didn't see here anywhere!"

"CUT!!" a sort of high-pitched voice shouted.

Mag paused. Bomberman ::no description because I can't think of a way to describe him:: approached him.

"Um…" he said, thinking. "Uh, hi, I'm Bomberman!!" he announced. "Someone missing?"

"Yah, her name is Linear. Have you seen her?" Mag asked.

"Sorry, I just got here. I'm not sure…"

But Mag wasn't paying attention; he looked around frantically, trying to locate Linear. "Hey, Gre…did _you_ see Linear anywhere?" he asked the butler.

"I'm sorry, Master Mag, not since this morning," Gre said. He began to explain. "She was busy, watering the flowers around the house, when she was done, I think she went to her room. Later after I tried to wake you up for the third time, I went to check on her but she was gone. I figured she went to the Society without you, but that doesn't make sense. 

"You're right, that doesn't," Mag said, getting worried. Linear would _never_ leave to go somewhere by herself.

Meanwhile, Gre was asking other people if they had seen Linear, but all of them said no. Gre looked around. "Chain?" he said.

Hearing her name, Chain came over. "Hey, what's going on? What's all the commotion about? Who said my name?"

"Chain, did you see Linear anywhere? She's gone," he asked her. He knew Chain didn't like Linear for some reason, but he needed any information that would help even to find out which way Linear had gone.

"Hmph! Serves her right," Chain only said.

"Chain, this is serious!!"

"Oh, fine. I haven't seen her…but still…"

"Really?" Mag interrupted.

"I know what I see and I didn't see Linear around here today, okay!"

Bomberman looked around confused. "This don't look right," he said. "Where am I?"

Pepper Box, who had just entered Pannam Town five minutes ago, approached them. "Hi," she said to Mag. "Where can I find the Society in this town?"

"Um…did you see Linear anywhere?" Mag asked her.

"Huh? Who's Linear?" Pepper said. "Oh, I'm Pepper, by the way. Pepper Box. Nice to meet you. Anyway…is someone missing?"

Gre stepped forward. "We're trying to find Linear. She is taller then Mag. She has long blond hair and purple eyes. She is wearing…uh…strange-looking clothing that resembles a short dress with long sleeves. She is wearing sandals…brown I think."

"Sorry, I haven't seen someone with that description," Pepper said, apologetically. "But…if you want me to help, I will."

Mag was getting more worried by the second. Where did Linear go? Why didn't anyone see her? Who is this Bomberman? The more questions that go around Mag's head, the more worried he got. Did something bad had happened to her?

He tried to think up different possibilities that might have happened. Linear, falling down the cliff near the Launcher household…Linear, getting eaten up by…uh…a stray monster…Linear, getting kidnapped by persons unknown…Linear…_trapped in the closet_???

The possibilities were endless.

Gre had already disappeared, probably to drop off the Naolin back at the house. Now, Mag could see him returning, his face in panic. "Something terrible is happening!!!" he exclaimed to them all.

Mag was shocked. "It…it isn't Linear, isn't it?" he exclaimed. 

"No, but come quickly!!" Gre only said, before turning around and heading back.

Mag ran ahead and, by listening to the footstep, could tell that the others were quickly following behind him as well. Chain was probably excited that something interesting was happening, no matter good or bad. He'd never understand her…

They ran out of town, through the path and up the hill to the Launcher household. Gre slowed to a stop and so did Mag. There was silence; not being a bird chirped or a cricket creaked.

"Wait, this way," Gre told them in a tense voice, like he was expecting something to happen. He led them to the back, where the ladder to the roof leaned lazily against the wall. "Up here. Careful now, Mag…Chain…"

"I'm careful!" Chain said, defiantly. She quickly scaled up the ladder. Mag followed next, just as fast and soon, everyone was on the roof. 

"What are we looking for?" Pepper asked.

"WHOA!!!" Chain exclaimed, nearly falling backwards. "What an awesome explosion!!" Mag looked and saw smoke rising from a spot where the land met the sea.

"Look!!" Mag exclaimed. "Something exploded."

"That looked like it came from the port," Pepper said. "I got to this continent using the ferry, then walked the rest of the way here."

"Oh, dear, that explosion was big," Gre said, looking upset. "I hope it's not the ferry…we depend on it to bring the food and the supplies. Without it, the whole town will starve. And…I was supposed to get my order of Swiffer Mops…"

"No, the explosion was too big to be the ferry," Pepper noted. "But…why did it sink?"

"It hit an iceberg?" Chain suggested.

"An iceberg…in the middle of summer?" Mag questioned.

"I was just trying to help, _Mag_," Chain said, defensively. "Anyways, I bet it was a warship.

"Why did it sink?" Mag said, ignoring Chain for the moment. "We're just going to have to find out!" he said with a determined look on his face.

"You're absolutely right," Gre said. "There might be survivors and we'll get a closer look at what's happening….hopefully, it's not a war. And it might be connected to Linear's disappearance."

Bomberman looked at them. "Um…sorry, but I just realized something. This isn't Planet Bomber….so how do I get back???"

Everyone looked at each other and sighed.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

It didn't take long until they reached the landing field where the seaplane, the Sea Otter, sat, waiting. Everyone climbed aboard, took a seat and buckled their seat belts, not one said a word. Mag could sort of tell what some people were thinking by what they were expressing: Bomberman looked merely confused, Chain was visibly excited, Pepper was deep in thought (might be wrong, though) and, he passed, Gre was agitated by something. Once everyone was safely secured, Gre started the ignition and the plane took off for the port.

**Pannam****Port**

After an uneventful trip, the Sea Otter landed a few yards away from the entrance to the Pannam Port. Mag was one of the first to get off. He looked around, making a face of disgust; he could smell smoke and he didn't like it. In the distance where the ocean was, smoke was still rising.

"C'mon!" he said, and they silently and quickly made their way into the port.

They entered and looked around. On land, everything was as it should be on a normal day, except the total absence of people. Huge wooden crates were piled up randomly throughout the port, but they were few and far between. The green storage houses were still standing.

"Look at the water!" Bomberman exclaimed, who was at the edge, looking down at the ocean.

Everyone hurried over and gasped. The water, black and thick with fuel oil, was burning. Pieces of wreckage, big and small floated about. Sadly, though, some unidentifiable objects that were burnt out of recognition looked almost like the remains of…

"I'm sure they didn't suffer long," Gre could only say, turning around so he didn't have to look at the horrid sight. "I'll be back at the sea plane, excuse me…"

Mag looked worriedly at everyone else. It looked like something did sink, but the question remained, "_Why did it sink?_" He thought some more. If it were a warship, then maybe the missiles and torpedoes self-detonated?

"What happened!?" exclaimed a voice.

Startled, Mag turned around quickly, as did everyone else. Gre stopped on his tracks and looked as well. There was a soldier, a high-ranking one, by the looks of him. He was wearing a green uniform and knee-high brown boots. His pants were those strange one where they look baggy or something like that. He also had a sword holder but his sword was missing. His light brown hair was combed back and he wore the kind of glasses that didn't have frames. He glared at them all.

"What happened to my warship!!" he demanded.

"We don't know," Bomberman said.

"WHAT!?" the soldier exclaimed. "What do you mean…" Sees the ocean. "Um…" he said, not knowing what to say. "What happened to my warship?" he said, confused. "Was it…destroyed?"

"Did you see what happened?" Mag asked.

Hopefully, he could tell what happened around here, but unfortunately, he didn't know either.

"No," he responded surprisingly in a calmer tone. "Well…it was weird. The last thing I remember was that I was on deck. I heard an explosion and I must have been knocked out because that was the last thing I remember. I think I was tossed out too, I'm not sure." He looked confused, but only for a moment. "Well?" he demanded. "Take me to your Society!! They're going to hear about this!!!!"

Mag was confused. What did the Society have to do with this?

"Well…I guess you can come with us," Gre decided. "C'mon. There's nothing more here."

"Who are you anyway?" Pepper finally said, and everyone stopped to listen.

"Me? I'm the Crown Prince of the 8th Empire, inheritor and direct descendant of the Leopold Dynasty." There was a pause as everyone looked at each other, confused. "You've never heard of me? Fine. My name is Eugene Leopold."

"I'm Mag Launcher."

"Pepper Box. Nice to meet you."

"Hi-ya!! I'm Chain Gun."

"You can call me Gre Nade."

"I'm Bomberman."

Eugene just shrugged and turned away, not really caring. Just then, a shadow passed over them briefly. Mag looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. That looked sort of like a dragon!!! But…those don't exist anymore!!!

"Hurry! To the sea plane!!!" Gre urged them.

Everyone ran quickly to the sea plane. Gre was the first to reach it and he jumped inside. He appeared in the cockpit, waiting impatiently for everyone else to climb aboard. Mag hurried faster.

"This doesn't feel right," Bomberman said. "I think something bad is going to happen."

"How?" Mag asked him.

"I don't know…maybe because I'm from a different world???"

Mag just shrugged, not knowing what to say. But Bomberman was right. Something did feel wrong – something that he couldn't place. Something bad was going to happen but was it was, Mag couldn't even guess. He thought no more of it as he climbed aboard, then turned around and helped Chain up, who was shorter and reach the door.

"I can reach it…" she said, but allowed Mag to help her up. Pepper was next, followed by Eugene, then Bomberman, since he was shorter, he was also a bit slower. Chain only made it there faster because she used her Cyframe to fly there instead of running.

Mag took a seat and was soon on the way back to Pannam Town.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

**Pannam****Town**

Bomberman drifted somewhere in Pannam Town, as did Pepper. Chain went back to her trailer and Eugene paid a visit to the Society to complain. Gre and Mag were the only ones in the Launcher household.

"Without Linear, this place just feels big and empty," Gre noted.

"Yah…" Mag agreed, finally realizing that same thought. When Linear first came, she was afraid of everything and everyone. But she seemed to calm down when Mag played his ocarina, though, he wasn't that good. A while later, Linear practiced playing the ocarina as well and got better than Mag – a lot better. So Mag decided to give her his ocarina as a present. Ever since, she has practiced every day.

"First, Linear disappears, then that Bomberman character appears – I think he's from a different world – then that warship exploded for no apparent reason, and now _dragons_!?" Gre said.

"It's weird, all right," Mag agreed. Weird stuff was definitely happening today, starting with the dream…but he hadn't told anyone about it. "What should we do?"

"I…I don't know…" Gre said, shaking his head. "I guess…I have to…"

What Gre was going to say, he never got the chance. That exact second, the door slammed open and Nina ran inside, a look of panic on her face and glasses askew. She was quickly followed in this order by Bomberman, Chain, Pepper and Eugene. All four of them also looked panicked.

"It's attacking Pannam Town!!" Nina exclaimed before fainting to the floor.

"What!? What is!?!" Mag demanded, scared. "Chain!! What's going on??"

"That dragon we saw earlier? It appeared again!! And it started shooting up all the buildings and people!!!" Chain said, all very fast. "I was already out of town because I was coming here when I saw it come!!! I ran here."

"Me too!!" Pepper exclaimed, after catching her breath.

Bomberman collapsed to the ground, too tired to say or do anything.

"It was scary," Eugene only said.

Mag, now, can hear the sounds of explosions in the direction of Pannam Town. It was because the door was open. He went outside and looked out. Flames could be seen where the town should be. He closed the door and the sound of the explosions were muffled somewhat.

"This won't be a safe place much longer," he told them all. They were surprised and shocked, including himself. What made him say that???

"H-how would you know?" demanded Eugene. "Maybe it won't come here."

"You're right," Gre told Mag. "It seems to be attacking things that people made, including people themselves. Sooner or later, it'll find this place. We'd all better be gone by then."

Mag looked saddened. "You mean…we're going to have to…leave? And never come back?" He wasn't sure if he really wanted to leave; he had lived at this house all his life.

"Unfortunately, yes," Gre responded. "We can't help Linear if we are all killed here, nor can we find who is responsible for her kidnapping. We have to find a safe place so we can plan our next move."

Mag nodded. "I understand," he said. "I have to keep my father's request to protect Linear…no matter what. I'll be back."

"Don't take to long," Gre said. "If we're not here, we'll probably be at the Landing Field. And hurry, Master Mag! The town of Pannam is small and that dragon will turn it's attention to other things and might find this house too."

Mag went into what used to be his parent's room, but now Linear's room. He paused to look at a picture of him and his parents, which was taken just before they disappeared. After a moment's hesitation, he pocketed it and headed out. Fortunately, Nina had recovered and everyone was just on their way out. He quickly joined them.

Chain was already heading down the hill. She turned around and shouted, "C'mon!! We don't got all day!!"

The explosions were more apparent and smoke filled the skies. They ran down the path and turned right, heading to the Landing Field. They were in luck. The plane was still there and undamaged. Everyone, except Mag and Gre climbed aboard and there were enough seats for them all. They hurriedly fastened their seatbelts. Meanwhile, Mag and Gre loaded up three extra barrels of fuel before taking their seats as well. Gre was pilot again. Mag didn't care; he just wanted to get out of here.

In no time at all, they were back in the air, the destination this time: Museville.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

**On board the Sea Otter**

For a long while, only the sound of the propeller from the Sea Plane was heard. Until…

"I'm Bomberman, in case you don't know me," Bomberman told everyone. "In case you can't tell, I'm from another world. I don't know how I ended up here and I don't know how to get back."

I knew he was from another world, Mag thought. Oh, wait…it's because Gre told me…

Chain hesitated a moment then said, "I'm Chain Gun. I…I used to live in Pannam Town. Now that it's destroyed…I guess – I don't live there anymore," she finished in a hurry.

"Pepper Box is my name," Pepper announced. "I came from a town kind of far away. I was looking for different ruins to explore when I came to Pannam Town but now it looks like I probably won't be doing Adventuring for a while…"

"I'm Mag Launcher. I lived in Pannam Town all my life. Now that it's destroyed, I want to find out who is responsible for the attack and also look for my friend, Linear Canon, who disappeared earlier today."

"Gre Nade here. I'm a butler that has always served the Launcher family for several generations now. My job is to look out after Mag and keep him out of trouble – but I'm flying the plane so I better watch where I'm flying!!!" Served the plane wildly to avoid hitting a cloud.

"I'm Eugene Leopold. I'm still the Crown Prince of the 8th Empire. Someone is responsible for destroying my warship…I want revenge!!! That is all. Hmph!"

The plane, meanwhile, approached the nearby continent of Paldian, which was larger than the Northrop continent. Somewhere in the center, was the town of Museville, which was a lot larger than Pannam Town. They can see it now…and part of the railroad that they had just started construction.

Guess they're trying to connect towns or something, Mag thought.

The plane started to descend. Soon, it landed nearby the town and slowly came to a stop.

"All right, let's go," Gre said.

"This way, to the Society HQ!!" Nina told everyone dramatically, and they followed her, not knowing what else to do or where to go. The trip was silent and quick. Mag had a feeling that they were trying to get to the HQ as quickly as possible. No one had anything to say because there isn't really much to say. Mag was deep in though and didn't even let the author know what he's thinking!!!! Maybe it was about the stuff that happened or about Linear, I don't know.

**Museville**

 They entered Museville and it was like a ghost town. There were no signs of people outdoors and some of the doors were half-opened or ajar slightly. Mag looked inside one of the half-opened doors and saw the inside a mess of scattered papers, overturned drawers and vases and a table turned over. What happened here?

They approached the Society Headquarters. Everything was neatly trimmed, but like the town it was empty. But when they entered the building, it was like a madhouse. People who obviously work there were running back and forth, shouting stuff and working madly on something. It seemed near the verge of panic.

"What's the status report for the ruins around here!!" someone exclaimed.

There was a nearby rustling of paper. "Oh, my gosh!! It attacks the ruins too!!"

"We got reports from the Society branch in Pannam Town –" Mag stopped and listened. "-that they were under heavy attack by some sort of dragon!!!"

"Museville has been evacuated!!! We should leave too!!"

"What's going on!?" Nina asked one of the receptionists.

"We are receiving reports of monster attacking other Society branches!!" came the reply. "Everyone's in panic. We don't know what to do! Even President Whitehead has never seen anything like it!! I guess the monsters are having their revenge because we keep sending people to invade the ruins???"

"What kind of monsters are they?"

"There are reports of a dragon-type monster, a pyramid-type monster, a water-based-type monster and two others that are unclassifiable!! All of them are big, GIGANTIC!!!!" The receptionist ran off, screaming madly.

"I guess this isn't a good place after all…" Nina sighed, unhappily. "The problem's more widespread than what I first thought."

"It's affecting the whole world!!" Mag exclaimed. "We ought to do something, at least."

"I don't really think there is much we can do, young Master Mag," Gre said in a defeated voice. "We're all done for."

"Huh? So we just give up?? Without even trying?" Chain countered angrily. "I agree with Mag…we have to do something!!!"

"Like what? There are five of those huge monsters…what can _we_ do to stop them?" Pepper said.

"What!? You too!??" Chain exclaimed, furious. She turned to Mag. "C'mon, let's try to stop those monsters."

"You…you can't be serious! You can't fight those monsters by yourselves!" Bomberman exclaimed, shocked. "I'll go too!" he added.

By then, most of the people who had worked here, had ran outside.

"WHAT!?" Eugene exclaimed, who was talking to someone that worked here. "That's impossible!!! No one can destroy the 8th Imperial Army!!"

"That's what the reports say, sir!! And the 8th Empire is destroyed too."

"LIAR!!! Nothing can…"

"We –" began Mag, but was cut off when terrified screams were heard outside. "What the -!?"

They hurried outside, stepping out and looking around. A gasp rose out of all of them. Five people lay slain on the ground, their blood staining the concrete and grass. One of them was impaled through a sharp-looking branch of a tree. And the water fountain had been completely destroyed, blown to pieces by a force greater then normal.

Standing in the middle of the court yard of the Society amidst all the violence was a figure in black. He held a long sword in one hand, blade dripping with blood. His hair, which was long, was a pale silver-gray in color, which was blowing in the wind.

He looked at them with pale icy blue-green eyes and smiled humorlessly. "This end is near," he announced in an ominous voice.

To be continued…

::Note from MeteorSummoner…

Here it is, the end of the first chapter…many more to come. I hope people enjoyed it, hopefully, more than my first edition of this story. I tried to rewrite stuff and finish sentences that I had originally planned to go back and fix but didn't for some reason. Please review!!! Chapter two is on its way!! And yes, Bomberman will serve some important factor in this story…will be revealed in Chapter three!

I also try to update my webpage (to know what its' called, go to chapter one). So some of the pictures that didn't appear _might_ appear. Anyways, go check it out and E-mail me any problems (because I'm sure there are (e.g. broken links, double picture appearance, etc.)


	3. Death and Destruction

::Note from MeteorSummoner...

Here it is...the second chapter (actually third, because of the preview...) What does the figure in black want with Mag and company??? The remake of Chapter 2 of the Beginning of the End, I'm going to try to explain why Sephiroth killed everyone.

Sorry, but I do not own the characters, places, Cyframes, and story of Evolution.

****

Unknown

__

"What the...who is that swordsman??? He's going to ruin our plans!! It's obvious he's there for his own reasons. "

****

"Don't worry about him. Just concentrate on what you are supposed to do and I'll concentrate on mine."

__

"But...we need some of those people to power up the -"

****

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU...DON'T TALK ABOUT THE ULTIMATE WEAPON!!! SOMEONE WILL HEAR AND MY PLANS WILL BE RUINED!!!"

__

"Sorry, sir…But what should we do about that swordsman?"

****

"Heh…Nothing we can do."

__

"WHAT??? Nothing!? But he's killing everyone!!"

****

"I know _that_. I'm not blind. It's easier to transport people from different places and worlds when they're dead, then when they are alive. Once they are taken care of, we can send the one's that I've chosen here and continue forth with total world domination of Evolutia (name of planet where Evolution takes place)!"

A sigh. _"If you say so."_

****

Museville

The warrior in a black cloak, black pants with knee-high black boots glared at them all, a six foot sword in hand. Mag, Pepper, Gre, Chain, and Bomberman were standing in the entrance to the Society HQ. For a while, they just stared at each other, then the swordsman opened his mouth and said, "The end is near."

Mag was confused by what he had said. "What...what do you mean by the end is near??" he called to him. If he was the one responsible for Linear's disappearance…

"You do not realize what is about to happen," came the reply. "You are just a mere insignificance to the Ultimate Plan."

"What!? What "ultimate plan"!?!" Mag exclaimed, confused and angry. He didn't like that swordsman, who had also ruthlessly killed the defenseless people who worked at the Society; the bodies littered the courtyard. He didn't even realize that he took a few steps forward so that he was two or three feet closer then Gre and the rest.

"Mag! What are you doing!?" Chain exclaimed.

"Don't get too close!! I sense something bad about him!!" Bomberman cried.

"Master Mag!! Come back here, this instant!!" Gre said, panic in his voice.

"Hey, listen to us!" Pepper pleaded. "This isn't a good idea."

Mag did hear them; he was intent on getting an answer, and, after a slight hesitation, got one.

The swordsman just shrugged. "The Ultimate Plan to destroy this planet and all those who live there," he explained, almost sounding like he's saying it absently. "Every time I collect a soul, it's power is added to mine and I grow stronger. I realized that to gain even more power, I need to absorb the planet's life. In other words, I'm here to collect the LifeStream of this planet. When I do, no one will be able to beat me…not even my rival from ago…CLOUD STRIFE!! Hmph." He glanced at Mag with a look of smug contempt on his face. "By the looks of you, you're not even worth fighting. You should just lay down quietly and await your end - there is nothing you can do to stop me." He finished with that final tone, my-mind-is-already-made-up kind of voice.

WHAT!?! Mag was angered by the swordsman's words: "_Not even worth fighting_" "_lay down quietly and meet your end_" "_There is nothing you can do to stop me_". The anger rose within him like lava rising from inside a volcano; soon, he was going to blow up and attack and not even the Messenger of Light or Evolutia can stop him.

"Never!" Mag shouted, also realizing that the swordsman would be a danger to the entire world itself. Somehow, someway, he was going to stop him, even if it kills him. "I don't care if you are powerful or not. What makes you think you can just destroy a world as you please?"

"Uh, Mag…" Chain said but Mag ignored her and continued:

"Who are you anyway? Are you the one who kidnapped Linear??? Tell me!! Or…"

The swordsman raised his head so that he is looking directly at Mag. "I...am Sephiroth...That is who I am," he said before skewering him with his sword. He had moved so quickly, no one had time to move or even blink. Mag shouted in surprised shock, and fell to the ground. 

"MAG!!!" exclaimed Chain, Gre, Pepper and the rest. As they ran to his side, Sephiroth jumped a few feet back out of the way and looked at them with little or no interest. But they could do nothing about Mag; his injury was far too severe for Naolin to help, they didn't have any Red Vipers on hand and Linear wasn't there to heal him. His face was already very pale.

"Who's this Linear anyway? I don't know that person," Sephiroth said, looking at them with no emotion.

"Master Mag!! Hold on!! I'm going to get help!" Gre said, he turned to go, but Pepper stopped him.

"He's already gone," she told him.

"I…I…" Gre was at a loss for words. He turned his attention back to the injured Mag.

"I...I'm not...supposed to...die...yet...My father's request...to...protect Linear...I...failed...sorry..." Mag managed to say, his voice getting weaker towards the end. He closed his eyes and lay still.

Chain was furious. "You killed him!!! What did he do to you??? You're going to pay!!" she shouted, angrily. "I will avenge his death!! YAHHHHHH!!!"

She darted forward towards Sephiroth, who just stood there, with a neutral, bored expression on his face. When Chain got close enough, she swung the huge blade Cyframe sideways at him with all her might...and missed.

"What the..." she exclaimed, looking around in surprise. "Where'd he go?" she shouted, hoping for an answer before it was too late…but, unfortunately, it was.

Sephiroth had jumped in the air to avoid the blade; now he hovered in the air like he was floating for half a second then, as he came down, drove the long thin blade through Chain's back. Her eyes widened in surprise, said something inaudible, then slumped over the ground. It was obvious that she was dead. Sephiroth put a foot over her head and pulled out his sword, which was stained red with blood. He looked up at Gre, Bomberman and Pepper which seemed to say, "Who's next?"

"Oh, no!! Chain too!!" Pepper cried. Her voice turned angry. "Reckless killing? You're going to pay for that!!" She quickly aimed her bazooka-type Cyframe at Sephiroth and shot a fireball at him. But he dodged it and it struck Bomberman, who had been trying to sneak behind Sephiroth to try to toss a bomb at him. Bomberman dropped the bomb and began to run aimlessly, screaming madly, his entire body engulfed by flames. He suddenly fell to the ground and started to roll around to extinguish the flames. When the flames were finally gone, it was too late. Bomberman was dead too.

"Hmph. You should've retreated when you had the chance - now you will join them." Sephiroth lunged forward suddenly, slamming Pepper backwards into the wall of the HQ building, denting it inwards with great force. She hit her head hard, shouted something indistinguishable, fell a few feet to the ground, twitched a little, then stopped moving altogether.

Gre watched, eyes growing wide. "Pepper!" he exclaimed, when she stopped moving. He looked up and saw Sephiroth coming his way. On they way, he swung his sword at Nina, who was trying to escape unnoticed, and slain her as well - she made no noise as the blade cut into her, then she collapsed silently to the ground. "Oh no...no...NO!!!!" In his panic to get away, he stumbled and fell. He quickly scrambled up and started to run, everything seemed like in slow motion, except Sephiroth, who was approaching rapidly with inhuman speed.

Sephiroth advanced forward, sword raised for the final kill.

…Or so he thought.

The door to the Society HQ opened and Eugene stepped out, sword and gun in each hand. "What's going on out here!?" he demanded. "I'm busy so keep it out or…"

He froze and watched as Sephiroth stabbed Gre through with his blade, from the back. Gre shouted painfully and fell to his knees. Then he slumped facedown on the ground, a look of shock on his face. Sephiroth pulled out his sword, looked up and saw the Crown Prince staring back at him, his eyes wide with shock and looking very surprised and afraid.

"What the...W-w-who are you?" he said in a shaky voice, taking a step back; he was preparing to run.

"Hmph. It's your turn to die," Sephiroth raised sword, paused for a moment then charged at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Eugene dropped his weapons and turned to run, but he did no better than Gre; he got no further than one step.

With one powerful swing of the sword, Sephiroth cut his head off. It landed somewhere in the bushes near the Society building.

After taking care of the Crown Prince, Sephiroth stood there and started to laugh madly. The planet started to self-destruct for no reason. Explosions were heard everywhere. Pieces of land started to break lose from each other and some were starting to float upwards as the planet's gravity weakened. The sky was covered with dark, angry clouds that often flashed lightning. Thunder rumbled across the skies, as well as Sephiroth's maniacal laughter. As the final seconds of the planet's life ticked down, Sephiroth opened a warp with a wave of his hand, then disappeared through it just in time.

****

Now we move out to see what will happen to the planet...

Cracks began to appear on the planet's surface and started to spread, joining with other cracks as it wrapped around the doomed planet. Light appeared from the center, going outwards. As more light appeared, a rumbling noise got louder. Finally, there was a great flash of light as the planet exploded. Space glowed brightly for a few seconds, then slowly faded to black again. The world of Evolutia is no more...

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

****

Unknown

****

"Status report, now!

__

"Well, the Chosen Ones for that world is dead, and we would've been, if not this base were protected."

****

"Excellent. And what about the town of Pannam and Museville?"

__

"Uh...destroyed, but the world was too."

****

"Hmph. That wasn't supposed to happen to the planet - must of been Sephiroth's doing...Oh, well. It's easy enough to repair...so do that first. Afterwards, bring the Chosen Ones back to life and send them to the prison hold here. Once the weapon is up and running, we'll use them. As for everyone else, let them continue their lives as normal…before they are enslaved to serve _ME_!!!" Laughter is heard.

__

"Yes, sir. Will do, sir."

A screen showed the planet miraculously reappeared and repaired itself. It zoomed inwards to show Pannam Town, then split into two screens to also include Museville. It looked how it did in the morning before everything started happening - normal.

****

"Good. Now that it is done, send me these people...Mag Launcher, age 16; Linear Cannon, age 17; Chain Gun, age 15; Gre Nade, age 58; Pepper Box, age 24; Bomberman - what's he doing there??? Oh, well, don't have to destroy Planet Bomber after all...- age unknown and Eugene Leopold, age 31. They are very important, so don't mess anything up. Now go. Don't come back until they are safely secured in the prison cells!!"

__

"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!"

The sound of footsteps faded to nothing. There was a sigh and the screen switched to a fairly large prison cell, where some people were already being held. One of them, a white-haired boy with strange clothing was talking to a blond-haired girl in a strange dress. Their clothes were of Evolutian by style, pattern and design. The girl, wearing a short white dress with long sleeves that widened at the end, also wore a turtleneck-type blue shirt with no sleeves and blue shorts underneath. Her hair was tied into a ponytail by a large purple ribbon. Her purplish eyes looked worried and afraid. The boy, wearing a blue vest, baggy light-blue pants and pink arm sleeves with gold decorations, turned and glared back to the camera with fire-red eyes. He seemed to mouth, "I know you're plans. You're not going to get away with this."

Soft amused laughter.** "Don't bet on it," **he said to himself. **"My plan continues as planned…"**

To be continued...

::Final word from MeteorSummoner::

Hope you don't mind that everyone died again, but it has a true purpose this time. Sorry it's so short, but the story is probably going to get a little more complicated. Linear was lucky; she wasn't there when all that slaughtering happened...but then again, she might've been able to save Mag, thus changing the story. I wonder what'll happen then? I'll have to think about it.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I _told _you there were going to be violence and bloodshed...The next chapter will be the final chapter that almost resembles the Beginning of the End but the chapters after that, it'll be a totally different story.


	4. The Dark Prison Cell

::Note from MeteorSummoner::  
  
None of this characters belong to me. This chapter is replacing chapter 4.  
  
-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-   
  
It was a bright, clear day in Pannam Town. When the townspeople awoke and stepped outside, they noticed no one missing. But there were four missing: Mag Launcher, Gre Nade, Linear Cannon, and Chain Gun.  
  
"I wonder where that Chain gone off too?" said Easter.  
  
"Maybe she visited the ruins; that means peace and quiet for us!!!" said Kashim.  
  
"PARTY TIME!!!" they both exclaimed.  
  
They went to the bar.  
  
No one knew the truth of what actually happened. No one even remembered yesterday's events. Life just continued on.  
  
-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-   
  
Mag woke up. At first, he didn't know where he was, than it was clear he was in a dark dungeons. He jumped up, head started hurting and sat down quickly. He looked around but it was too dark to see his surroundings clearly.  
  
"Ugh..." said the voice of Gre Nade. He sat up. "What in the name of...What's this place?" he said.  
  
"You're okay?" Mag said.  
  
"Young Master Mag! There you are!!" Gre said. "Where's Chain? Linear?"  
  
"Who said my name!?" said Chain's voice, which sounded angry. Chain appeared from the darkness. "It took you this long to wake up, Mag? I was awake hours ago!!!"  
  
Mag ignored her and looked around again, his eyes used to the darkness. He could now tell that they were in a cell of some sorts; the bars stood out against the inky blackness. He stretched for no reason and finally got up. Then the Crown Prince appeared.  
  
"What's this place?" Eugene said, disgusted. "What am I, the Crown Prince of the 8th Empire doing in this place anyway? It's a dump!?"  
  
Mag ignored him too. "Gre," he said. "What happened??"   
  
"I don't know, Master Mag," Gre responded. "I don't even remember how we got here..."  
  
"This can't be good," said Pepper, also appearing. "I don't know about you all, but I have a bad feeling about this place..."  
  
"Me too!" said Eugene. "My stomache hurts."  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!" Pepper exclaimed.  
  
"But it's a bad feeling..."  
  
"Never mind you," Pepper said. "Anyways, I think we have to get out of here. WHO'S WITH ME!?"  
  
"Me-me-me!!!" exclaimed Bomberman, jumping up and down.  
  
Mag looked at him, surprised. Who was that and where did he come from?  
  
Bomberman sees him looking at him. "Oh, I'm Bomberman, everyone!!"  
  
"Mag Launcher."  
  
"Gre Nade."  
  
"Chain Gun, foo!"  
  
"Pepper....I forgot my last name..." Pepper said, looking extremely disappointed.  
  
"Heh!" Eugene said. "I'm Eugene Leopold of the -"  
  
"Yes, I've heard already," Bomberman said. "Now, how are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"Look for a door, guys!" Mag said. He began to look for one.  
  
Everyone was helping, except Eugene, of course. Gre looked at him.  
  
"I would be grateful if you assist us," he said.  
  
"Meh." Eugene pretended to look but that satisfied Gre as he returned to what he was doing.  
  
"Here! A door!" Chain exclaimed. "Now to use my Cyframe to get out of here!!" She ran to it. "OW!!!" she cried, falling down. "What!? My Cyframe doesn't work here!?"  
  
"Let me try!" Mag said, thinking he'll have better luck. He ran to the door and tried using the giant hand parts but nothing happened. Surprised, he stumbled, fell and banged head on the bars. Another headache. "Ouch!" he said, rubbing his head as he got up. He hears someone laughing at him. He looked up angrily, but that person stopped laughing and he couldn't tell who it was. "...."  
  
"Out of the way, Mag!" Pepper said. When he got out of the way, Pepper pressed a button to fire a laser. Nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing. "Goodness! I do think that our Cyframes will be useless in getting us out of here..."  
  
"Doggone it!" Gre cursed. "If I only have my rifle..."  
  
"Who took my sword!?" Eugene said, angrily.  
  
"No one here did," Mag said.  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Don't call Mag a liar, liar!" Chain retorted angrily.  
  
"Don't defend liars, you bigger liar!" Eugene responded.  
  
They punch and fight each other and the others had to break up the fight.  
  
"That's enough from both of you!" Gre snapped at them. "We are trying to get out of here and all you want to do is fight."  
  
"I don't work well with commoners," Eugene only said.  
  
"What!? How dare you!!?" Gre said, mad.  
  
Now they fighting!!  
  
"This is going to take a while to get out of here," Mag sighed before jumping in and pulling them apart.  
  
The six of them sat down and rested a bit. They then realized how quiet it was done here. Mag suddenly thought, "Linear!? Where are you!?"  
  
"She's not here," Chain said.  
  
"Huh?" Mag said, realizing that he said that aloud. Looking down, he spotted two wires twisted together. That gave him an idea. He picked it up and approached the door, looking for a lock. Finally, he spotted it and he used the wires to try to unlock the door. Chain watched with mild interest. Gre watched too. Pepper was reading a book about zombies. Eugene had fallen asleep and Bomberman was standing on his head.  
  
CLICK!!  
  
"I did it!!!" Mag said, as he pushed the door open.  
  
Bomberman fell flat on his face. "That's MY line!?" he said, annoyed.  
  
Eugene woke up and was on his feet, gun in hand. "No, that's MY pie!!" he exclaimed. He looked around, fully awake. "What?" he said, when he saw everyone looking at him. He put the gun away.  
  
"C'mon! Let's get out of here!!" Chain said, running out.  
  
"And not a moment too soon!!" Gre added, hearing approaching footsteps. "This way!!"  
  
They ran out into the hallway outside of the cell and through a nearby door, as the footsteps got closer. Gre seized a torch that was stuck to the wall and the hurried down the long, dark hallway, without stopping.  
  
-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-   
  
"OMG!!! D00ders!!! WTH! BBQ!!!!" exclaimed Guard #1.  
  
Leik teh prisoners are so gone!!" added Guard #2.  
  
"For goodness sake!! Learn to speak English!!" shouted Guard #3. "Anyways, we better report to the BOSS."  
  
"Leik OMG! He won't be happy after hearing this here anti-W00t news..."  
  
They shuddered at the thought, then hurried away past the second cell, where the boy with white hair still lay.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4!!  
  
-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-   
  
::Final word from MeteorSummoner::  
  
Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!!! I tried to add a little humore here and there, but sucks because I'm not too good with humor...but maybe it's okay. This chapter is replacing Chapter 4 of The Battle Against Py the Evil Pyramid to keep true to dungeon exploring. And I haven't updated since sometime last year.... 


End file.
